


Hold and Be Held

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can think of this as part of my No More Lies series, if you'd like, but honestly it's just PwP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold and Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a romantic title, I should've saved it for something better. Ah well, hope it's okay.

Cole could feel both his own and Cullen’s hearts pound in his chest.

Cullen kissed him with a slight urgency. Cole tried not to hold his breath this time as he breathed through his nose. He felt the smooth leather of Cullen’s gloves over his face, especially the bits of loose flakes that grazed him. Cole felt pinpricks at his chest as Cullen coaxed his lips apart. Warm and welcoming… Cole paid close attention to the small feelings. The tightness in his stomach, how light his head felt… He’d come across lovers hiding in dark corners, pressing flesh against flesh, mouths to necks and hands wandering. Much like now. He’d watch curiously, their day-to-day lives and their little adventures while he was in the White Spire. And even sometimes at Skyhold. He grew tired of the same people at the Spire. At Skyhold, he could familiarize himself with other people. He mimicked what he had seen; kissing Cullen’s jaw, biting his lip. The former Templar pushed back, Cole’s legs finding the desk. He tripped and ended up sitting on the desk, a thankfully empty ink bottle rolled off the desk. Cullen pressed their brows together, eyes closed as he caught his breath.

“I didn’t know you could kiss like that…”

“…”

Cole figured he shouldn’t mention his voyeuristic tendencies. He kept silent, looking into Cullen’s eyes to find the slightest sparks of emotion that ran through his mind. Cullen let his velvet and fur slide off his armor and to the floor. Nimble movements undid Cole’s leathers. He still wore a patched up tunic beneath it. The Knight-Captain began to unlace it when a scout entered the room.

“Ser, I have… Oh, uh…”

Cullen, jaded and embarrassed, was about to bellow when Cole outstretched his arm, palm open.

“Forget.”

The scout turned around and left without so much as another word, closing the door as if he had seen nothing. Cullen gave a relieving sigh.

“Ah… Thank you.”

“You were going to yell at him.”

“Well, that’s, er…”

Cole kissed his chin and removed his own shirt. He leaned back, somewhat hunched. Cullen glanced over the rolls of skin that folded while he sat, the bony look thanks to his protruding ribs, not that he was a starving child. Did he even need to eat? Cullen brushed away the thought. He stroked Cole’s hair, stroking it flat before kissing his head. Cole’s long fingers tugged at the leather straps holding together Cullen’s armor. Cullen ravished Cole’s lips with small nibbles and tongue-kisses until Cole parted with a quiet _ouch_.

“O-oh. I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself…”

“No, the armor. It pinched my skin.”

Cullen looked down to see the end of his breastplate touching against Cole.

“Oh.”

He straightened himself and unbuckled his armors, letting them clank to the floor. He bent forward to peck Cole’s lips before glancing to the side of his desk. Leaning further into Cole, he was able to stretch his arms to knock everything off and onto the floor. Cole jumped at the sound.

“Mm, sorry.”

Cole clung to him, kicking off his shoes then tried to slide down his trousers. Cullen picked him up from under his arms and set him further on the desk to whip off the rest of Cole’s clothes. He was completely nude, now. His lanky body laid pale before Cullen. He was nearly hairless save for his underarm hair and a fuzzy blond at his crotch. Not even a little happy trail down his stomach… He crossed his ankles and linked his hands around his knees; the desk creaked in disagreement. His large eyes looked at Cullen while he sat on the desk, the cloth bunched around his bottom, a few candles knocked over where Cullen pushed them. Cullen, still armored from the waist down, kissed Cole deeply again. Cole turned his body to lay on the desk as Cullen climbed over atop him. The wood shifted but did not give signs of breaking. Cullen’s mouth did as Cole saw others do in the Spire; attack his throat, neck, nape… Simply tasting as much skin as he could, desperate for flesh to taste in flush. Cole’s fumbling touch felt around for other parts of Cullen’s armor to undo. His belts, swords, the sheets around his hips, and those thigh pieces Cole couldn’t name. Amor pieces had names, right? Cole gasped as Cullen bit his throat.

“Mhm, sorry,” he said half-heartedly. His voice was like gravel.

“You keep saying that.”

In an instant, Cole was no longer beneath him. Cullen was left confused before he stumbled backwards.

“I want to see you naked, too,” declared Cole, the echo of his voice coming from above. Cullen looked up to the boards of the second floor. A grin crept across his face. He climbed the ladder to find Cole on his bed, ankles crossed as before, arms around his legs. Cullen hesitated.

“Cole… If you don’t want to do this—”

“I do. I’m… Just used to hiding.”

Cole let down his legs to hang over the edge of the mattress. Cullen approached, losing the final pieces of his armor, removing his mail, sweaty tunic, and all layers until he had only trousers. Cole looked up to peer at his face, examining him. The shadow of his orange stubble taking over his face, the line where no hair grew at his scar, his light eyes, the small scars along his nose and cheek… Cole felt a little brazen. As Cullen was trying to undo the knot, Cole cupped his crotch through the fabric. He sucked in a breath that Cole couldn’t miss. His pink lips planted a slight kiss to the sill-forming ten. Hand traveled, feeling smooth, dry skin along the shallow grooves of Cullen’s hips. The man’s larger hands were frozen at the knot at his waist. Cole touched them, too, pulling them away and feeling for the rough callouses at the Knight-Captain’s palms and fingers. Cole tried to mimic what he could remember. He kissed blunt fingertips, his thumbs pressing into the centers of Cullen’s palms in slow moving circles. Did he watch someone do this? Cole couldn’t remember. It started to come somewhat more naturally to him, now, as less of an act.

Cullen’s fingers twitched, wanting to touch and feel more, but he held himself back. He allowed Cole to explore, hands along his abdomen, tracing the slight veins from his groin; it made his stomach twitch from the tickle.

Cullen gingerly traced the outline of Cole’s jaw. The young man automatically parted his lips expectantly. Cullen briskly ran his thumb along Cole’s lips. An experimental lick. Cole’s eyes moved from the Knight-Captain’s hands to his face once more. He slipped down Cullen’s britches, making the older man above him gasp sharply.

He bit his lip as Cullen’s larger form hovered over him. He scanned over his face again, looking for signs for him to stop. He was flush and nervous, but still eager to continue. His wide chest and broad shoulders, the tightening muscles around them, the slight bent of his elbows as he touched Cole’s pallid face. Little red-blond hairs along his arms, chest, and a trail down to his crotch, covered in thick orange curls. His cock was full, with a round, red tip peeking through a layer of flush flesh.

It became awkward quickly. Cole was frozen, unsure what to do. Cullen shifted his weight as Cole’s stare was making him uncomfortable.

“Ah… _ahem_. Cole?”

The spirit blinked back to reality and ignored Cullen. He took Cullen’s hands, climbing further onto the bed. Cullen sat on the cotton sheets, his face hovered beside Cole’s whose eyelids were heavy and lips parted. Cole kissed the corner of his mouth. His right hand traveled along Cullen’s side at a slow pace, feeling over every scar, every bump of muscle, where his ribs would be, and eventually to his back, pausing at his shoulder blade. The other absently stroked Cullen’s chest, peppered with curled hairs. Cullen kept as still as he could, however, accommodating Cole’s curiosity. A hand behind Cullen’s neck pulled him into another kiss. Cullen couldn’t help but hum as he felt Cole’s nails graze behind his ears and into his hair. Calloused fingers slipped down Cole’s shoulders and arms in a tantalizing fashion. Cullen felt goose bumps along Cole’s usually smooth skin. He pressed further into their kiss just before Cole pulled away, lips smacking. He breathed in deeply, lips just barely parted, and Cullen chuckled.

“Forget to breathe?” he teased.

“There’s so much to do all at once.”

Cullen shrugged. “It’s not so bad. Practice, I suppose.”

“I like kissing you.”

A thumb across scarred lips. Cullen took Cole’s hand into his own and kissed it.

“I’m glad.”

Cole moved closer, the creak of the bed going unnoticed by either man. He sat on his knees, timidly lifting one to perch on Cullen’s leg. He shifted as if he were still trying to figure out what he should do next. Cullen firmly rested his hands along Cole’s hips, looking up at him. Cole decided, then, to sit astride him. Their closeness made Cullen much more aware that they were, in fact naked. He became flush in the face but tried to remain calm for Cole.

“Have you ever…?" Cullen allowed his voice to trail off before he cleared his throat. “Have you had sex before?”

Cole’s lips made a thin line, his eyes narrowed. Cullen at first thought him upset, but realized he was only thinking. Cole the spirit? No, _he_ hadn’t. But Cole the _apostate¸_ on the other hand… He thought back as far as he could, trying to remember what he could. Only darkness, pain, hurt, and a tingling of fear. Burning, agony, tears, crying, fear, fathers, darkness, beatings, Templars. He finally shook his head, dually trying to banish such dark thoughts.

“No, I haven’t.”

Cullen felt somewhat uneasy.

“Don’t hurt him, he hasn’t had the—”

“Cole.”

The spirit stopped, giving Cullen a look of worry.

“Please, just…” Cullen sighed before smiling as softly as he could, his hands caressing Cole’s waist. “No complicated thoughts. Just emotions and feeling.”

Cole nodded in understanding, barley waiting a moment before he brought himself lower to capture the Templar’s lips again. Cullen placed soft kisses from the spirit’s mouth to his jaw, cheek, then neck. Cole let his weight into Cullen’s warmth and kisses. His breath tickled Cullen’s ear.

“Can I touch myself?”

Cullen stammered at the unexpected question.

“Of course..!”

Cullen felt Cole’s forehead rest on his shoulder. He tilted his head ever slightly, allowing a curious glance down. Cole’s thin hand made a timid stroke to his own cock before withdrawing. It was light enough that Cullen was unsure if he actually touched. Fingers pressed together, calculating what to do, exactly.

“Take your time.”

Cullen’s reassurance made Cole smile. Cullen felt fingers trace the underside of his cock, making him shiver with the feather-light touch.

“Maker preserve me…”

“Would you like me to touch harder?”

Genuinely curious eyes stared into Cullen’s. ‘ _Yes_ ,’ he hissed, hoping he wasn’t pressing Cole too far too soon. Cole adjusted himself to touch their cocks together, hand wrapped around both.

“Fervor aflame from deep in my stomach, harboring a hunger. Pink lips made swollen by careful instruction, hands threaded in blonde hair, nose against not-so-blond. Do you want me to—?”

“By the… _Yes_ , Cole.”

“Commander by nature must control—”

Cole felt his head yanked back by his hair and a hot mouth pressing open-mouth kisses to his throat. He swallowed, trying to find where he last spoke while he was lavished in tongue-kisses and love-bites.

“Control… Dominating… D-distracted but dutiful, determined to find a weakness in the skin, to make him shiver a-and shy..!”

Cole found himself further on the bed as an arm across the small of his back held him up, Cullen's hand cradling his head as lips lingered along the lines of his jaw, neck, and the dip of his collarbone.

“Keep talking,” urged Cullen, his breath ticklish near a pert, pink nub, mouth soon taking it.

Cullen heard Cole whimper. The young man sucked in his lips, trying to keep his composure. He paid no mind to the angle he sat, and simply let his head lull back against the warrior’s calloused hand.

“Sweat and skin, sticking together, sealed lips and taut, contorted bodies, breaths merging,” Cole’s own breath sped up. He had closed his eyes at some point while Cullen worked his nipple between his teeth.  

“V-vision blurring in tears of pleasure-pain.”

“I don’t want you to stop talking,” Cullen’s voice was low, husky, and warm breath danced against Cole’s chest. “But Maker do I want you to put that mouth to use.”

“Hands and knees, creaking…”

“ _Please_ , Cole.”

The Knight-Captain helped Cole sit back up, staring at his lips, who then leaned into the fluff of the bed. He pet his straw hair, thumb circling his temple.

He made a path of kisses down Cole’s chest, feeling a hand firmly grip his bicep. He glanced up to meet Cole’s fervent gaze. There was a slight clench to his jaw, and Cullen wondered if he wanted to say something. He continued down, warm hands holding Cole’s hips as he dipped his tongue into his naval. Cole’s stomach twitched as he breathed in a quiet gasp. Lips met a vein at Coles groin and Cullen parted the young man’s legs further. He brought the still-placid head of Cole’s cock into his mouth, rough fingers careful with their strokes.

“A-ah… Wet and warm, welcoming a solid heat.”

Cullen moved slowly, not taking much more than the tip, but soon enough Cole was hard, more eager than either of them had thought as he clawed into Cullen’s orange-blonde hair. He jutted his hips, causing a reflexive gag from Cullen.

“S-sorry…”

Cullen shook his head, holding down Cole’s bony hips as he worked back and forth. He could eventually touch his nose to the short blond hairs at Cole’s crotch. The spirit had been murmuring whilst stroking Cullen’s hair.

“Slacken to fill, burning with build-up and anxious anticipation… Soft fingers, rough with hardened skin, but gentle with care a-and… And…”

Cole was momentarily distracted, squeaking as he felt hand squeezing his scrotum.

Spit left a sheen across Cullen’s lips, dripping down his chin as he tried to swallow around Cole’s cock. He felt the small, shallow gyration of Cole’s hips. Cole’s hair was tangling as he dug his head back against the plush of the bed, hands leaving Cullen’s hair to bury in the sheets. At this angle, Cullen could see the bob of his throat as he swallowed and the twitch of his chest as he gasped and breathed quietly. Too many things flooded his mind, too many to attempt with Cole all at once, but Maker he wanted them. He could only imagine a heated, swollen face beneath him full of his own cock, he could nearly feel the desperate clawing against his back as he imagined burying his girth into the thin spirit until he called out. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a rather hard slap against his forehead – Cole was trying to push him away, palm against Cullen’s head, the other rubbing against his own collarbone as if he didn’t know what to do but throw back his head and hold in desperate, high-pitched noises. Even his legs began to kick slightly.

Cullen was lost at the sight of Cole’s squandering that he pulled back to sputter as bitter come filled his mouth, a few drops landing on his cheek. He wiped it away and held the back of his hand over his mouth to help himself swallow. He sat up, allowing Cole’s bent knees to touch. He laid on his side beside the spirit, eyes making a quick once-over his sweaty frame, lingering on the way his chest and stomach heaved with breath. He brushed back messy, tangled blond hair to show Cole’s eyes and kiss his brow. Somehow, the young man still looked somewhat sad.

“I-I… I didn’t help…” He managed.

Cullen kissed him again, hand wandering down his self to tightly grab his shaft.

“You helped more than you know… But that’s beside the point. Did you… Enjoy it?”

A tentative stroke to his cock as Cole gathered his words.

“Yes… I did. Burning, but good. Better than good.”

A hand touched Cullen’s cheek, bringing him for a kiss, deeper than he expected. He let a deep breath through his nose, loosening and tightening his grip on his cock, then he felt a second hand, Cole’s, roll his palm across the head. Cullen hummed.

“Wrapped in smoothness, flesh against flesh, flush and faint, bodies pressed together, tongues tied...”

Cole allowed himself to be caught by Cullen’s mouth once more, hand working the man’s cock until he squirmed and came with a low grunt. Sticky, Cullen forced himself to part from Cole to sit on the edge of his bed. Cole was about to sit up as well, but was pushed back down by a strong hand and a smile. The Knight-Captain brought a cloth from his drawer to wipe away the mess and dampness. He took extra care in touching the fabric to Cole’s face. He showered the young man with kisses, paying no mind to his boyish voice that protested, insisting he can help himself. He was, that, wasn’t he: a boy literally half his age. For a moment he felt awkward, but pushed back the thought, hopefully before Cole realized it was there at all. He pulled Cole close, who didn’t mind his broadness. He still needed to work, but staying like this was much more interesting.

“I don’t sleep,” Cole said suddenly. Cullen wanted to stay until the other fell asleep, hoping to slip into his armor and back to work.

“Then I suppose I won’t be getting much done today,” he teased.  

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, It's been a while since I've written something. I've been working on, but got preoccupied with getting prepared for the sudden harsh winter. Now that I got my shit together, I'll probably end up writing more.  
> Also, Cole/Cullen Rutherford became a tag, I'm really happy about that.


End file.
